Plum Reactions
by Nicole.Mitchell
Summary: Reactions to the news about Stephanie and Diesel. Will go through most of the characters. Review another character if you want their reaction. One sided JMSP in first chap. DieselSteph. T for some language.
1. Joe Morelli

**Hikaru:** Hello again. Took me a little longer than I had hoped, but I wrote the first chapter of the 'between the songs' or in other words, my Diesel/Stephanie story. I do not own the fiery Trenton bounty hunter, or any of her friends. However, I wish I owned Rex.

* * *

-Joe Morelli's POV- 

I had just gotten off of a particularly tiring day of work, and was currently contemplating whether or not to go get some food, when my car phone rang. I gave it the fish eye, before picking it up. "What?" I asked harshly.

"Yow. What's the matter with you?" The voice carried over the line, and I had to smile a little.

"Sorry Steph. Just tired. What's up? You didn't find another body part did you? Or your car didn't blow up, did it?" I bombarded her with the questions, always a little afraid of what might happen next with that girl. She seemed so prone to disaster, I had to wonder how she was still alive.

I heard her huff over the line, before she responded, mild venom in her tone. "Yeah, right. Sure. I only ever call you for that reason."

"So this is a bouty call then?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face. I chuckled as I imagined the expression on her face as I waited for the sputtering to cease.

"...no, it's not. And the fact that you think that is..." She paused, and I started to grow nervous in the silence. "Actually... I have something I have to tell you...and you're not going to like it."

"You didn't blow something up did you?" I asked her seriously.

"NO! I didn't blow anything up. I er...fellinlovewithDieselandwearegoingoutI'msosorry." She said in one breath.

Confusion filled me as I tried to figure out what she had said. "Could you repeat that? I didn't catch about half of it."

"I... I'm in love with Diesel, and we're going out. I'm...I'm really sorry..." Silence. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of us said anything. Finally, I heard her voice again. "Morelli?" The worry and sadness in her voice only made it harder to bear.

"Yeah, I'm here. Congratulations are in order I suppose. I'd say more, but I actually have to go and do some more work. Talk to you later." I thought I heard her saying something else, but I had already disconnected the call. I heaved a sigh as I leaned back in the seat, staring at the ceiling of my car.

I closed my eyes, letting another breath out slowly. "Women..." I muttered as one lone tear slipped from my eye.

* * *

**Hikaru**: sob Poor Morelli. Well...sort of. I like him, but I like Diesel more. 


	2. Stephanie's Feelings

**Hikaru:** Ok, this is basically chapter one, but from Stephanie's pov.

* * *

I had not been looking forward to making this call at all. I had wanted to do it in person, but Diesel suggested that it would be better for the both of us if I did it on the phone. After much persuasion, both friendly and not so friendly, I regrettably gave in. I dialed the number, and after ringing a few times, his voice came over the line.

"What?" He asked sharply, causing a flinch from my part.

"Yow. What's the matter with you?" I asked him, wondering why he was in such a bad mood. I never knew with him, and all I could hope for was that he didn't already know.

"Sorry Steph. Just tired. What's up? You didn't find another body part did you? Or your car didn't blow up, did it?" His voice held a joking manner to it, and I had a feeling he was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I huffed angrily, although a small smile had formed on my lips. I tried to make my tone as angry as possible when I spoke. "Yeah, right. Sure. I only ever call you for that reason."

"So this is a bouty call then?" I heard him ask, and I knew his grin was probably even bigger, if at all possible.

"No, it's not!" I all but yelled into the phone, horrified that he would offer that to me. "And the fact that you think that is..." I hesitated, knowing the silence would probably make him a little nervous. "Actually...I have something I have to tell you...and you're not going to like it at all."

"You didn't blow something up did you?" He asked me in a very serious tone of voice.

"NO! I didn't blow anything up. I er...fellinlovewithDieselandwearegoingoutI'msosorry." I said as quickly as I could. I knew it would upset him, so I figured getting it over with was the best thing I could do. It hurt me to tell him, considering all we had been through.

"Could you repeat that? I only actually got about half of it."

Breathing a sigh, I started again, tears pricking me eyes. "I... I'm in love with Diesel, and we're going out. I'm... I'm really sorry..." The silence that followed was deafening, and for a split second, I thought I had actually gone deaf. Finally, I broke it. "Morelli?" I asked, my voice guilt filled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Congratulations are in order I suppose. I'd say more, but I actually have to go and do some more work. Talk to you later."

I tried to say something, but the click told me that he had already disconnected the call. I let out a strangled sob, turning the phone off and putting it down. All I wanted to do was go to bed and crawl into a ball.

Warm arms came around me, and I felt a hard body pressed against mine in an instant. "I really hurt him..." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"It wasn't your fault...You didn't mean to fall in love." Diesel whispered to me, stroking my hair gently.

"I know...but still..." I tried to stay something else, but it got muffled by another choked sob. Turning around in his hold, I buried my face in Diesel's chest, his strong arms wrapping tighter around me.

"Shh...it'll be okay..." He muttered as he hugged my tight. And even though it felt as though I had just ripped my heart out, I knew he was right. In time, everything did get better. How much time though...that was a question that could never be answered.

* * *

**Hikaru**: Had to add this chapter so you wouldn't think Stephanie's as cruel as she seemed in the last chapter. 


End file.
